


Milk With My Honey

by Diamondwraithsong



Series: Farm Wars [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace and Zoro have both sets of genitals, Farm Wars - Hybrid AU, First Time, M/M, Milking, Soft sweethearts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondwraithsong/pseuds/Diamondwraithsong
Summary: In a world where being an animal hybrid is difficult and stressful, Ace wants to be able to look out for his friends. He's known Zoro for some time and wants to make sure he's not drifting anyone. The two meet in a hotel and Ace introduces his fellow cow hybrid to the wonders of milking. The two share an intimate first time as Ace teaches Zoro that being milked isn't a punishment.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Farm Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Milk With My Honey

**Author's Note:**

> A few verse notes:
> 
> \- Udders is just another word for very large breasts.  
> \- Hybrids are human from the waist up and animal from the waist down but have human genitals. They do have animal ears.  
> \- All hybrids are sentient and consenting creatures.

The sound of crickets filled the air as twilight fell. There was the flowing splatter of the waterwheel outside the barn. A single lantern basked the barn stall in light. Two cow hybrids sat atop a bed-like pile of dry hay. Both were naked but unbothered by the hay against their legs. A great deal of larger cities had a tendency of treating farmyard based hybrids as second class citizens. If they wanted a hotel room, it usually was just a barn stall.

“Zoro, this a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Ace urged gently. He reached out and gently touched Zoro’s arm. He stroked slowly, loving the feel of the other cow’s skin against his own. “You’ll never go hungry on the road again. You’ll have somewhere warm to stay all through winter and even a salary.”

The younger cow shifted where he sat, looking over at Ace. He swallowed uneasily and looked down, huffing. “Not a fan of the idea of strangers shootin’ their jizz in my pussy. Ain’t lookin’ to have kids.”

Ace shifted closer and leaned in, chuckling. He angled his head so that his horns rubbed against Zoro’s soothingly. His hand trailed down and lovingly took Zoro’s. “They give us birth control, Zoro. No kids unless we say so.” He kissed Zoro’s cheek. “Plus, we get to demand condoms because we’ll be in charge.”

The younger cow perked up at this. He liked the sound of being in control of what happened to his body.

“Plus! They milk us!” Ace lost Zoro once more. The green-haired bull blinked at him in confusion. Ace laughed softly, adoring the rare look of cluelessness on his companion’s face. “It’s what they do so our udders don’t hurt anymore. I’ve been getting milked every day, it’s wonderful.”

“Thought that shit was supposed ta hurt,” Zoro grunted. He shifted slightly where he was sitting. His hands fidgeted with the hay under him. His leg pulling up to hide his cock and heavy milksac.

Ace smiled sadly and reached out. He touched Zoro’s upper arm and stroked gently. He pulled closer and pressed a kiss to the other cow’s shoulder. Seeing Zoro like this saddened his heart. “Shhh, it’s okay, hot stuff.” Ace pulled over, hugging him sweetly. “No, they only do the old fashioned way: by hand.”

“By hand?”

“Yeah.” Ace hummed and smiled. “Want me to show you?”

Zoro swallowed tightly, shifting once more. He stared at Ace a long moment before shyly nodding. He wanted this; wanted Ace’s hands on him. Even if he was secretly scared.

Ace smiled, heart fluttering slightly. He leaned in and their faces nuzzled together. His freckled cheek rubbed along Zoro’s strong jaw. He could feel Zoro’s hot breath against his skin, the smell of booze and hay filled his nose. He raised a hand and gently touched his companion’s non-pierced ear. He rubbed the velvety ear, pulling a mewl of pleasure from the other hybrid. He gasped in awe as he felt Zoro’s tongue dip out as it licked along his jaw.

“This gonna hurt?” Zoro asked with a grunt. He shifted a bit uneasily, pulling back so that he could see Ace’s face properly. He found himself pressing into Ace’s touch when he felt the older cow’s hand cup his face.

“Not gonna lie, Beefy Boy.” Ace chuckled. “It will hurt a little at first because you got pent up sour milk in those massive jugs. But! Once that’s gone, it feels better than a handjob!”

Zoro took in Ace’s words and contemplated them for a few moments. He’d known the older cow for quite a few years now -- even had a crush on the guy’s little brother -- and felt he was trustworthy. He wanted to believe that there was comfort to be found in this milking like Ace suggested. Each and every day Zoro spent his waking hours in pain from his milk-swollen udders. They were uncomfortable to leave hanging and uncomfortable to support even in a bra designed for cow use. He had only ever known discomfort once he had reached an age where he produced milk naturally each day. He wondered what it was like to not have sore udders and aching teats.

“Alright.” He murmured softly, dipping his head.

“Sex makes it easier the first time. You okay with that?” Ace asked gently. He reached out, stroking his friend’s bicep. He wanted Zoro to be completely comfortable and sure about this. This was a big step of trust after all.

“Yeah. I trust ya.” Zoro grunted again. He shifted forward and awkwardly pressed his lips to Ace’s. Ace laughed softly and readily returned the sweet gesture. The older cow sucked the younger one’s bottom lip a second before licking over it. Zoro’s eye slipped shut and he opened his mouth, tongue dipping out to meet Ace’s as their kiss carefully deepened. Breaking the kiss, Ace growled softly as he rested his hand on Zoro's hip. He pulled the other cow towards him and pressed a sweet kiss to his throat. Ace's thick milking-cock was already half-hard but it twitched excitedly when he pulled a mewl from Zoro. He had never heard such a sound from the stoic cow.

He lovingly guided the younger cow onto his lap, spreading Zoro's legs. His partner's wet labia spread and hugged snuggly around the shaft of Ace's cock. The older cow's cocktip was pressed up under Zoro's heavy milksac, allowing them both to realize just how long the younger cow had gone without being milked.

Zoro mooed softly, cheeks already a deep red. He whimpered and shifted. A cry was ripped from his throat as his perky clit accidentally rubbed against Ace's shaft. He snapped his mouth shut and covered his face in his hands. He could hear Ace shushing him gently then felt soft kisses across his broad shoulders. The young male settled slightly and mewled.

"C'mon, big boy, you can handle this." Ace licked at the earrings on Zoro's long ear before nuzzling into his hair. His hands went to Zoro's hips and lifted his green-haired companion up slightly. His smile softened when his partner shifted purposely and settled back down. Ace mooed blissfully, his cock sliding deep into Zoro's hot, slick vagina. He watched the slightly younger cow start to pant and squirm, unused to being penetrated. Ace leaned forward, licking at the gold earrings of the other cow.

A low whimper caught in Zoro’s throat as he tried to get comfortable. He moved his head back and nuzzled at Ace, seeking comfort. Zoro was more feral than Ace and coupling was still new but not unwelcome. He had to admit that having something long and thick lodged into his aching passage felt amazing. Mating season wasn’t for another three months so he didn’t have to worry about stray semen impregnating him. Their kind only produced sperm-filled semen during mating season. The rest of the time, it was actually a rare variety of milk that was highly nutritious for adult hybrids to drink. It was also a delicacy that humans loved to indulge in and would pay a high price for it. Both milk cows were guilty of selling small containers of secondairy milk just to be able to buy a hot meal.

But, tonight wasn’t about that special milk. No, tonight was about showing Zoro the pleasures of hand-milking. Ace wanted his friend to stop suffering and moving from place to place just to survive. He wanted Zoro to have a stable home with loving support just like Ace had found at Moby Dick Ranch. He had heard from the others that the rival ranch, Poison Paradise Ranch, was hiring. Everyone said that the place was run by a kind hybrid who has started the brothel as a means to give forsaken hybrids a new chance at life. It would be the perfect place for Zoro if Ace could convince him to go.

“Now, you’ve never been milked before so all the built up milk is no longer healthy to consume.” Ace explained gently to his partner. He nuzzled under Zoro’s floppy green cow ear before licking along the length of it. “But after tonight, you’ll produce new sweet milk that they can try when you go for the interview.”

“An’ why would they want me?” Zoro panted softly, voice a bit guarded. He whined sweetly, erection slowly swelling as he kept shifting on Ace’s cock. That hot rod shoved deep up into his quaking vagina was sending sensations up his spine, making it arch forward in need. His tail flicked and his hooves skidded on the hay-covered floor as he tried to get more friction on Ace’s cock. He heard Ace hiss in pleasure, the older cow’s cock twitching inside him.

“Because you’re beautiful and perfect, Zoro.” Ace replied gently, reassuring him. His arms came around Zoro, hands stroking up the large udders from underneath. He found Zoro’s painfully swollen teats and swirled his fingers around them so they hardened the tiniest bit. Zoro mewled in pleasure, eyes slipping closed as Ace smirked while just massaging those plump nipples between thumb and index finger. Starting at the edge of the large areolas, Ace’s index finger swirled around them before stroking out along the supple nipples. He could feel his lover gasp while Zoro’s passage quaked around Ace’s arousal. The older smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Zoro’s shoulder.

“Don’t close your eye, Handsome.” Ace commanded gently. “Watch your left nipple.” He tilted his head to the side and looked Zoro over. He saw the younger cow’s functioning eye move to look down at the nipple that Ace was teasing. Ace smirked and dipped his head, sucking the side of his new lover’s throat as he carefully milked that engorged teat. He groaned as Zoro gasped, the younger hybrid’s vaginal muscles tightened around Ace at the same time that a stream of milk shot forth from the watched nipple.

While Zoro was staring in amazement, Ace lovingly teased milk from the other nipple. The sensation caused Zoro to sob and squirm, soft moos of pleasure escaping his throat. As he shifted and twitched, his vagina spasmed blissfully around Ace’s cock. The older cow groaned, long and low as his eyes rolled back. His shaking hips jerked as he thrusted into that sweet passage, pulling a whine from Zoro. Ace panted, collapsing against Zoro’s back a bit. His own aroused vagina was already sloppy, causing the hay below him to stick delightfully to his sensitively swollen labia.

“S-so…” Ace panted weakly and licked Zoro’s ear, tongue playing with the golden piercings. “You like that, Big Boy.”

“Do…” Zoro whined, trying to press his breasts against Ace’s hands before continuing. “Do it again.”

“Alright, alright.” Ace laughed as his hand left Zoro’s nipples. He gathered one large udder in both hands and slowly started to stroke it from base to nipple. He did this several times before hefting the breast with one hand and milking the teat with care. He massaged the plump nipple slowly before twisting a bit and pinching. Slightly dis-colored milk shot forth and splattered onto the hay covering the stall ground. Ace had to get all the sour milk out so that Zoro could produce delicious, sellable milk once more.

Zoro quickly losing to the sensation. His eyes fluttered closed as he steadied his hooves against the ground. He braced his hands against Ace’s legs and slowly started to lift his hips. He panted softly, trembling as he began to move on Ace’s cock. He whined cutely, not even hiding it anymore as he felt Ace’s hands move to his other breast, beginning to milk it. Each time a stream of milk was coaxed from his teats was actually like a small taste of heaven. The deep ache in his breasts eased and he mewled sweetly.

He was starting to get lost into the rhythm of things. His mind clouded with pleasure as his cock dribbled the tiniest bit. He mooed, soft and happy as he fucked himself on Ace’s cock. He could feel the other hybrid’s hand slowly close around his cock, stroking slowly. Strong, careful fingers teased up the thick vein on the underside swirled around the glands of the cockhead before doing three full-fisted strokes to the cockshaft. Each and every sensation pooled in Zoro’s mind as he lost himself to it. He panted, feeling happy and whole.

Ace sucked on the side of Zoro’s neck while milking a breast with one hand and the other cow’s cock with the other. He stroked them at opposite times so that the rhythm wasn’t easy. He nuzzled at Zoro’s spiky green hair and bucked his hips hard several times, thrusting into that delicious heat. He hissed as Zoro’s vaginal passage tightened around him and the green-hair cow whimpered, cumming hard. Secondairy milk ejaculated from the other cow’s cocktip and splatter all over the hay. Ace pressed his face to Zoro’s shoulder and whimpered brokenly, thrusting jerkily up into Zoro’s heated passage twice more before unloading his own dose of secondairy milk deep into his lover’s vagina as if breeding the smaller cow.

Unused to such pleasure, Zoro collapsed into Ace arms and trembled. He felt soft and fuzzy. He gave a weak moo and shifted his head back. He smiled as he lovingly pressed his wet nose to his companion’s cheek. He got a smile in return from Ace as the black-haired cow moved them so that they could both lay down in the filthy hay. Zoro could feel Ace’s cock soften in him but the other cow didn’t pull out and Zoro found himself appreciating that as the two snuggled in close.

Ace reached over near the wall and grabbed the rough blanket that had been provided. He smiled, pulling it over himself and his lover. He hugged Zoro close and lovingly licked his hair.

“It’s…” Zoro grunted and snuggled back against Ace’s soft udders. “It’s always like that? The milking, I mean?”

Ace smiled against Zoro’s hair. His hand cupped his lover’s breast, massaging the used teat with the leftover milk that pearled up at the teat-tip. “Yeah, babe. Just like that. Soft and comfy.”

“I’ll take the job.” Zoro yawned loudly and closed his eye. He rested his head on Ace’s arm, using it as a pillow; content with his decision.

~*~End~*~


End file.
